SYOT The 69th Hunger Games
by mjg43
Summary: The 69th Hunger Games! Send your own tribute and hope he/she will win in these Games. I need more male tributes...
1. Tribute list so far

**The tribute list so far...**

District 1: 

- Selin Loresse (f) {Emmeline C. Thornbrooke}

- Zain Lewis (m) {mjg43}

District 2:

- Achilleus Jarvis (m) {Greek of Greatness}

- Makali Laelia Rhian (f) {DauntlessInDistrict9}

District 3: 

- Lillia Shok (f) {angelofmusic4ever}

District 4: 

- Marine Trenton (f) {thegreenmockingjay}

- Safin S. Bayview (m) {fifidear}

District 5:

- female (already taken)

District 6:

- Maryline-Suzette Cliché (f) {angelofmusic4ever}

- Thrash Coriolish (m) {ragtagdude}

District 7:

- Zoë Khaled (f) {Lusse Eldalion}

- Torn Bronson {SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN}

District 8:

- Mystic (f) {mystic47}

District 9:

- Maizie Summers (f) {thegreenmockinjay}

District 10:

- Essie Leather (f) {angelofmusic4ever}

District 11:

Summer Nenharma {FoxmistXFeatherdark}

District 12:

- Saavik Nand (f) {Starship T.A.R.D.I.S}

**you can fill in the form on my profil...**


	2. Chapter 1 Reaping District 1

Reaping District 1:

_Selin's POV:_

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I looked out of the window and saw the sun was already shining. I sighed. Today was the day of the reaping. The only thing I wanted was to be reaped. But I knew there was not a big chance that would happen.

I climbed out of my bed and searched for my clothes. Not my reaping clothes, my normal clothes. The reaping would start after lunch, so first I had some more time to train. Training was one of my favorite pursuits. I practiced five hours a day, one hour before school, two hours after school, and two hours after dinner. But today there was no school. Today was a special day. Today was the Reaping day. The day I would be reaped, or the day I was going to volunteer.

Everyone always told me I'm such a good knife thrower. And yes, that I am. I bet I could even hit my target with a blindfold. I have never tried that before, but I'm sure I can.

I walked downstairs. "Hello!" I called. But I got no response. "Hello? Is anyone awake here?" I called again. But no response again. I sighed. Everybody was still asleep then.

I walked towards the kitchen and made some breakfast. I was hungry, really hungry. After eating and drinking I wanted to walk away. But then I turned around and grabbed some paper.

_I'm to the training field, as usual,_

_I expect to be at home somewhere before lunch,_

_Selin_

I left the note on the table and hurried outside. I hoped Kyran would be on the training field too. He was my best friend, we were born on the same day, which was very cool. As soon as we grew up, we became very good friends, and we still are.

The training field was not very far away. I started running and soon I arrived there. "Selin!" I heard someone calling me, turned around with my knife in my hand.

"Wow, relax," Kyran said laughing. "It's only me!" "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" Kyran asked me. "Sheron," I responded and turned around. "Don't worry about him," Kyran said. "He's only jealous on your fighting skills." "He hates me," I said. O, how much I wanted to kill him.

"Nervous for the Reaping?" Kyran asked. I shook my head. "Should I be?" I asked. Kyran shrugged. "You still want to be reaped, like every year?"

I nodded. "Of course," I responded and thought of my sister Jamey who was reaped six years ago. She was really good during the Games, she had almost won. I remembered myself watching her with my family, hoping that she would win. But she didn't. She was killed by a small girl from District 12. I was so angry that time. I never forgave District 12 for this. As soon as I would enter the Hunger Games, I would kill District 12 first. I knew that was going to be easy, District 12 always has weak tributes.

"I'm going to kill them," I said angrily. "I'm going to kill them all!" I took my knife again. Kyran only laughed and watched me pointing my knife on my target.

I closed my eyes and threw the knife. I heard people clapping and then I realized I had hit the target. I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at Kyran. "That was amazing," Kyran said. "I know," I said shyly.

Yes, fighting had become an obsession to me. I loved it so much. Kyran and I spent the rest of the morning with fighting. Until I saw Sheron walking towards me. "You," he said angrily. "What do you want now?" I said irritated. I didn't like him, I hated him.

"Come on, Sel," Kyran said. "Let's go." "No, wait," I said as I pointed my knife at Sheron. "If I were you I would be careful with what you say," I said. "Sel, let's go," Kyran pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing?" I said. "I…" "Look, just stay away from him," Kyran said. "I know how much you hate him, but leave it. He's not worth your fighting skills."

I sighed. I knew it was true. But always Sheron came back to me because he wanted to fight me. I still didn't understand why. "It's almost time," Kyran noticed. I nodded. "I'd better go home," I said. "I still have to find my reaping clothes." Kyran nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll see you at the reaping then." And then he walked away.

I sighed. I really loved Kyran. I didn't understand why, but I started loving him more as a friend some time ago. But I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. I didn't have time to love someone. I had to fight, I had to practice five hours a day. I didn't have time to love him.

Noticing I was already late I started running towards my house. "There you are!" My mother said worried. "We had already started worrying about you!" "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I've been busy with Kyran and fighting, nothing more."

"Here," my mother gave me some clothes. "Your reaping clothes." "Thanks," I smiled as I walked away to get dressed. A few minutes later I came back. "You look absolutely beautiful," my mother said. "You can't be serious," I said. O, how much I hated wearing a dress. I preferred my normal clothes, my training clothes. I hated dresses. But everyone always said I looked beautiful in it.

"Are you all ready?" My mother asked. I looked at my sisters and brother. They all looked beautiful. The reaping day was one of the only days that we dressed like this. "Let's go the, we don't want to be late."

_Zain's POV:_

It was like a normal morning for me. The Reaping day, well, what could I say about it? I try not to be nervous. I won't get reaped anyway. And even if I'm reaped, I'm a good fighter. I can survive this.

Most of the other children who are reaped are either younger and smaller than me, or they can't even use a weapon. I looked at the other people who were walking towards the reaping. I had woken up early this morning because I still wanted to practice a little more. I knew that wasn't necessary, because I already was a good fighter. I'm the best with the bow here. I can shoot any target if I want, always.

I didn't know where my father was. And I didn't even care. My father didn't even care about me. When I first started my archery lessons, he became angry with me every time I missed a target. I don't know why, but since my mother's death my father is not himself anymore. He is drunk every day, and that's why I'm always outside. I don't want to see him when he is drunk.

I sighed. Maybe it was good to be reaped. Maybe I could make my father proud of me. He always tells me I'm a bad fighter and that I have no chance to win in the Hunger Games. But I'm not so bad, I might still have a chance to win.

All the people were walking together towards the reaping. But I was alone, I'm always alone. I don't know why, but I just like that. I don't have a lot of friends. I don't even have brothers or sisters. The only friend I had died last year. Since then I was alone, nobody wanted to be with me.

My father tries to convince me that drinking is good for you. But I know it is not. Drinking makes my father aggressive, and that are moments I don't want to be with him.

I sighed again as I continued walking towards the reaping. Everyone here looked so proud to go to the reaping. It looked like they all wanted to be reaped. Just like me. I was going to make my father proud.

I started at the podium and saw the small little papers with the names on it. One 10 papers my name was written. I knew that. I waited for the girl's name.

'Morgance Toreth'.

_Selin's POV:_

I stared at the little 12-year old girl who quietly stepped towards the stage. "I volunteer!" I suddenly shouted.

Everyone was quiet. "I volunteer!" I said again, this time louder. I couldn't believe I did it. I was going to the Hunger Games! I looked around to find my sisters and brother staring at me. I was going to have my revenge for my sisters!

"Who are you?"

"I'm Selin Loresse," I responded. "And, why did you volunteer?"

"I want to go to the Hunger Games," I said proudly. "I want to revenge my sister's death. She died four years ago in the Hunger Games."

"That's all very cool, but do you think you have a chance of winning?"

I nodded. "Of course," I said. "I'm a really good fighter. I've been training for this a long time."

"And now, for the boys…"

"Zain Lewis."

_Zain's POV:_

I couldn't believe this. Did they really say my name? I felt everyone looking at me. I slowly walked towards the stage. Even though I knew I was going to make my father proud of me, I was still nervous. I stepped on the stage.

"So, Zain, how do you feel?"

"Great," I said. It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a lie. I looked at the girl next to me. I didn't even know her. All I knew was that her name was Selin. She was a year younger than me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two tributes of District 1!"


	3. Reaping: District 4

**Hi everyone, here's the District 4 Reaping. Next chapter will probably District 6 because I have 2 tributes for that. I still need some District 2 tributes. Actually, I also need more tributes from other Districts. Anyway, enjoy District 4's Reaping :)**

_Marine's POV:_

I was walking outside when I heard someone calling. "Marine!" I turned around, surprised. It was my father. "Hi dad!" I said happily. "Where are you going?"

I waited until my father came to me. "How are you today?" My father asked. "I'm fine, dad, thanks," I responded. I looked at the things he held in his hands. "Are you going fishing today?" I asked.

My father nodded. "Yes," he responded. "Are you going to join me today again?"

"Sure!" I said. I always liked going out with my father for fishing. I really enjoyed that. It was so much better than staying at home and doing nothing, or practising. Tomorrow it is Reaping day. I know, I don't have much chance to get reaped. But still, there is a chance. I'm a Career when I'm reaped, but I don't want to be one. I just want to be a normal girl like everyone. I hate the Hunger Games. It just doesn't make any sense!

"Marine, are you coming?" My father called me. I turned around. "Yes, dad, I'm coming!" I said. I followed my father towards the boat, which was already in the water. I carefully stepped into the boat. "When will we come back?" I asked.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Probably at the end of the afternoon." "Okay," I said. We continued sailing for the rest of the afternoon and I really enjoyed it. At the end of the afternoon, when we came back, I started counting the fishes we had caught. "15!" I said happily. "That's a lot," my father noticed.

"Can you bring the fishes home while I clean up the boat?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course, dad," I said and walked back home.

As soon as I entered the house I saw the rest of the family were already at home. "Hi everyone!" I said. "Marine, how are you?" My mother Alyssa asked. "How was your day?"

"Great," I responded and sat down. "We have caught 15 fishes today." "That's a lot," my little sister Coral said. "I know," I said with a smile. "Where is dad?" she asked. "Cleaning up the boat," I responded. "He'll be right back."

My sister nodded. "Mother, can I go to Yvette tonight?" I asked. "Why?" Alyssa asked. "We were planning on swimming tonight, you know how much I love that."

My mother smiled. "Alright then, but don't be late, You can't be tired on the Reaping day tomorrow."

"I know," I said. "Thank you."

After dinner I immediately went to the beach where I met Yvette. "Hi!" I said enthusiastically. "Hi Marine," Yvette said. "You're early," I noticed. "Or you're late," she said.

I smiled. Yvette was my best friend. I always enjoyed being with her. "My mom wants me to be home early," I said. "She doesn't want you to be tired at the Reaping day I suppose," Yvette said.

I nodded. "I hate it," I said. "You hate what?" she asked. "The Hunger Games!" I said. "I know," Yvette said. "I hate it too. But you know, there isn't a big chance one of us gets reaped."

"How was your day?" I asked her trying to chance the subject. "Fine, and yours," she said. "I have been fishing with my father, we caught 15 fishes," I responded.

"That's good," she said. "I'm worried for Coral," I said. "Why?" she asked. "It's her first Reaping," I responded. "Then you don't have to worry," Yvette said. "The chance she gets reaped is not very big."

"There is still a chance," I said. "And what if she is reaped, what will you do then?" Yvette asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know."

_Safin's POV_

I walked back towards my house. I had just finished teaching the younger kids how to swim. Today the teaching had been very difficult, I found out some kids didn't understand how to swim. Fortunately I could help and save them.

I really enjoyed swimming, like most people in District 4. Anyway, this afternoon I decided to go swimming with my friends. I always enjoyed being with my friends. I had decided to go with my friends Theo, William, Nakita, Lennox and Sampson.

"Safin!" I heard someone calling me. I turned around. "Nakita," I said with a smile. Next to her I saw William. It was always fun when I was with Nikita. My other friends are boys, but she doesn't care about that.

"Looking forward to swimming?" I asked her. She nodded. "I wonder where the rest is." "Don't worry about them," William said. "I'm sure they will come soon."

And he was right. My other friends arrived a few minutes later. "You're late," I said. "Sorry for that," Lennox said. "I was looking for Miya, but I couldn't find her," Sampson said. "Do you know where she is?"

I shook my head. I knew where she was, but I didn't want him to go there. Miya was my 23-years old sister. She had already moved out of the house and was living on the beach now. Every day I went to visit her. She was pregnant now with a baby girl.

"Shall we go?" Nakita asked after we finished talking. I nodded. "Come on," I said to the rest. "Let's go."

The rest of the afternoon we spent in the water. It was really fun. After a few hours we decided to go home. "It's already late," Nikita said. "Maybe we should go home."

The rest nodded. "Yes," William said to his sister. "I think dinner must be ready by now." "And I still have to find my reaping clothes," I said.

"Find?" Lennox asked. I nodded. "I've been looking for them but haven't found them yet," I responded. "Well, good luck then," Sampson said to me before walking away.

I thought of the Reaping. I wasn't looking forward it. I hated the Capitol. My father died of a fish mutation from the Capitol that caused skin diseases. It was all the Capitol's fault. I was greatly affected by the loss, I had always been so close to my father. I still thought of him every day and I missed him so much.

When I came home I saw dinner was ready. "Hi everyone!" I said. My mother and my sister were already sitting around the table. "You're exactly on time," my mother Tate said. "Dinner's ready."

"I know," I said. "I have already smelt that." My mother was a very calm person, which I really liked. "Has anyone seen Pup?" Ridget, my little 5-years old sister asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry," I responded. "I haven't seen him yet. Do you want me to look for him after dinner?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" she said. "I'll come with you after dinner."

"Have you already fed Swimmy?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed. "Fine, I'll feed him then," I said. My sister was not good with animals. She had a fish, but every time I had to feed him because she always forgets. If it weren't for me it would already be dead now.

A few minutes later I came back. "You're food is getting cold," Tate said. "I know," I said and started eating. After dinner I went outside.

"Pup!" I heard my sister shouting. Pup was our old worn out dog. It was very old now, I knew he could die any second but I hadn't told my sister that. She loved him very much so I didn't want her to know he could die soon. Finally we found him and he looked exhausted. "Come on," I said as I picked him up. "Let's take him back home."

That night I couldn't sleep. The chance of being reaped was not the biggest problem. I feared for my friends. What if one of my friends got reaped? I didn't want to think of that. I really didn't want any of my friends to get hurt.

I sighed. Tomorrow was Reaping day. I had already placed my reaping clothes on the chair next to my bed. I was glad Ridget was only 5 years old and didn't have to go to the Reaping. But what if I were reaped? Well, the Hunger Games didn't bother me. I didn't hate it, but I didn't like it either. Finally, after some more hours, I finally fell asleep.

_Marine's POV_

I found myself among the big group of girls. The Reaping was about to start soon. I searched for Coral. "Please, don't let her be reaped," I thought to myself. "Please not her." I had chosen my best clothes for today. A turquoise dress with a turquoise head band and shoes.

I bit my fingernails, I always do that when I'm nervous or scared. And at this moment I was really scared. What if she was reaped?

I finally found my sister. She looked at me, scared. I wished I could go to her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't do that now. "Ladies first," I heard after a while.

I looked at the pieces of paper. On one of them was written Coral Trenton. I didn't dare to look at it. Until I heard the name.

'Coral Trenton'.

I froze. This couldn't happen. What was going on here? I looked at my little sister who slowly walked towards the stage. She looked so scared. I didn't hesitate.

"I volunteer!" I suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at me immediately. "I volunteer!" I said again, this time louder.

"Well, it seems like we have someone her who wants to volunteer."

I ran towards the stage, wrapping my arms around my sister. "Marine!" Coral cried. "Don't worry," I whispered and continued walking to the stage.

"What is your name?" the woman asked me.

"Marine Trenton," I responded. I was so scared, but I tried to look as brave as I could. "And I bet that was your little sisters?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "You must love her very much if you volunteer for her," the woman said. I nodded. "Yes," I said again, not knowing what else I could say.

"Now for the boys."

_Safin's POV_

I stood there among all the boys. I looked at the girl. I had seen her running towards the stage, volunteering for her little sister. I was nervous and waited for the boy's name.

'Safin S. Bayview'.

I froze. It was my name. My name. I felt everyone looking at me. I was scared, but I didn't want anybody to know that. I smiled and ran into the direction of the stage. I just tried to act nice and brave.

"You seem happy to be reaped," the woman said when she saw my smile. I said nothing.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, these are the District 4 tributes!"

I sat in the big room, waiting for my friends and family to come. First my mother and two sisters entered the room. Tate started crying immediately. "Don't cry, mother," I whispered to her. Ridget climbed on the chair next to me.

"Are you going to die?" she asked with tears on her face. I wiped away her tears. "No, of course not," I said. I knew there was a chance I would die, but I didn't want her to know.

"Safin," Miya said in shock. "Don't worry about me," I said trying to calm her down. "I'm going to miss you," Miya said. "I have to stay alive," I said trying to cheer her up. "I want to see your baby."

Miya smiled. "I hope you can see her." "Mother, take care of Ridget, please," I said. "Who's going to take care of Swimmy when you're gone?" Ridget asked worried.

I smiled. "I guess you have to do that yourself," I responded. "Besides, it's your pet, not mine." "Safin, you can win, I believe in you," Miya said. And then the Peacekeepers came in and took them with them.

Then my friends entered the room. "Safin!" Nikita ran towards me, wrapped her arms around me and started crying. "Nikita," I said. "This is so stupid!" Lennox said furiously. "I hate them!"

"Don't worry, Lennox," I said. "How can we not worry about you?" William asked. "We're your friends! We don't want you to die!"

"I know," I said. "Safin, you have to win this!" Nikita said and wiped away her tears. "Please, you have to promise me you will come back."

I sighed. "I can't promise that," I said. "But I can swim, not all the tributes can do that. Maybe the arena is something with water, then I have a big chance to win."

Nikita smiled. "I'm going to miss you," she said. "Me too," I said. "Come on, Safin," Sampson said. "I'm sure you'll win this!"

"I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend," William said and saw the Peacekeepers approaching. "No, Safin!" Nikita cried as the Peacekeepers took them with them. But I said nothing. I didn't want to worry her.

The door was closed and I was alone again.

_Marine's POV_

I sat there in the big room, alone. First I saw my parents and sister. "Marine!" Coral cried and buried her face in my neck. "Coral," I whispered. "Please, don't be afraid."

"Marine," Alyssa said. "I can't win this," I said. "I'm not good enough for this." "Don't say that," Tom said. "You're an amazing swimmer."

"Safin is an amazing swimmer too," I said. "And what if they make an arena without any water?"

"Don't think of that," Tom said. "And besides, you're an amazing fighter too. You're a Career."

"I don't want to be one," I said. "We love you, Marine," my mother said. "We love you so much."

"I love you to," I said. "I don't want you to die," Coral said. "I'm not going to die," I told her, knowing it wasn't the truth.

When I didn't know anything more to say the Peacekeepers took them with them. I saw my teacher walking into the room.

"Marine," he said. What was he doing here? "I've known you for a long time," my teacher said. "And I know you are able to win the Hunger Games."

"Thank you," I said trying not to sound nervous. "You're a good fighter, no, an amazing fighter. The bow, the trident, the knife, you can all use it. All you need to do is getting one."

"What if I don't find one?" I asked him.

"Then try to make one," my teacher said. "I know you are able to do that. And try to stay with the other Careers."

"You know I don't want to be a Career," I said. "I know that," my teacher said. "But you have to do this otherwise you will never win the Hunger Games."

I sighed. "Thank you," I said and my teacher left. Then I saw Yvette walking into the room.

"Yvette!" I said in relief. "Marine!" she said in shock. "Why? Why did you volunteer for her?" "I couldn't let her do this!" I said. "You know my sister, she's only 12 years old!"

Yvette sighed. "You're my best friend," she said. "I don't want to lose you." "I know," I said. "I only hope that there will be water in the arena."

Yvette smiled. "If there is water, then you'll win, you're the best swimmer I know." I tried to smile. "I told you I hate the Hunger Games."

"You have to win," Yvette said. "For me, and for Coral, and your parents. You need to win."

Then she was taken by the Peacekeepers and I was left alone.

**I'll try to update District 6 soon...**


	4. Reaping District 6

**Hi everyone, phew I finally wrote the whole chapter again. Difficult if you also have to do a lot of homework (I've a debate tomorrow). But here the chapter is. Reaping D6!**

**Mil, thanks for your review, but I need some more information about your tribute otherwise I don't think I'll be able to write the reaping.**

I was in a big room, playing the piano. After I finished playing my last song I walked outside. Playing the piano was actually something like volunteer work. There were a lot of people here who wanted to listen to my music.

You know, I would do very well in the Hunger Games. Everyone always loves me. I'm sure the Capitol will love me when they see and meet me. I walked back towards my house. My mother was the mayor, and she is a very loving person. And she loves me very much.

"You played so good," My friends Bliss Edwards said to me. "Thank you," I said. "People always like it when I play for them."

"I have to go now," Bliss told me. "Why?" I asked. "Well, I guess dinner is almost ready," Bliss responded. I sighed. "But I want to see you tonight," I said. "Tonight I'm busy, Maryline," Bliss said. "I'm sorry but I can't come."

"Please?" I asked and showed her my cute little smile with puppy eyes. "Maryline, please," she said. "I want you to come!" I said. "Fine then," she said. "But I can't stay very long."

I smiled. "Thank you!" I gave her a hug and then ran away to my house. I always got everything I wanted, and I loved that so much. My mother was the mayor, so that means we were not very poor, actually, we were quite rich.

"Maryline," My mother Tina said. "There you are, you're late." "I'm here, that's what matters," I said, not wanting to admit I was late. "When is dinner ready?" My father Carl asked.

"In 5 minutes," Tina responded. I sat down next to my father. "How was your day, sweetheart?" He asked. "Fine," I responded. "Played for some people on my piano, and as usual, they loved it."

"They did?" My father asked surprised. I nodded. "You think I didn't play very well?" I asked, my voice sounding a little bit disappointed. My father noticed my disappointment. "Of course not," he said. "I'm sure you did very well."

"Can you please hurry up?" I called my mother. "I'm hungry!"

My mother immediately came into the room, placing the food on the table. "Yes, of course," she said, sounding annoyed as she sat down. "Here it is."

_Trash' POV_

I was at home, sitting in the living room. I sat next to Bucky, my little brother. I really loved him and always tried to care for him. My mother was upstairs, doing some work and making sure we had our good clothes for the Reaping tomorrow. A few years ago my father had died because of an accident. A field accident. He was cutting wheat with a scythe but he died.

So now my father is dead, I have to care for the rest of the family. Actually it's only my mother and Bucky, but still I care for them.

"Trash, can you come upstairs please?" My mother Claretta asked. "Sure," I said and stood up. "Bucky, can you stay here for a while?"

"Sure," my brother responded and watched me leaving. As soon as I arrived I could see what my mother was doing. "Can you show me how you look in your Reaping clothes?" My mother asked.

"Why?" I asked. "I want to see if they are not too big for you," she responded. I grabbed my clothes, walked away, and came back with my Reaping clothes on. I wore a dark blue jeans and a black shirt. The shirt was a little too small, but that was because I had grown a lot since last year. Last year I had been practicing a lot with my scythe in the fields while I cut wheat.

"You still look good in it," my mother said. "Yes, I know," I said. "Although I think the shirt is a little too small."

"That's because you've worked too much!"

I turned around surprised. "Bucky, I told you to stay downstairs!" I said. "Sorry!" Bucky apologized and hurried to his room.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" I asked my mother. I always wanted to help her, I know how difficult it had been for her since father died. She had to do all the work by herself now. And that's exactly why I always tried to help her.

"No, there's not," she responded. "You can go." I nodded. "Alright," I said. "Just call me if you need me." She nodded. "I will," she said.

I decided to go to sleep early this evening. Tomorrow was the Reaping. It's not that I was so nervous for it, it was just, there was always a chance I got reaped. I started thinking of my friends, Lean Sanza and Flynn Castor, my two best and only friends. I loved them both a lot and I really cared about them. Flynn, I used to do everything with him. But lately I have been spending more time with Lean, she doesn't know but I have started to have feelings for her. She doesn't know that yet, and I don't know when I'm going to tell her. While I continued thinking about them, I slowly fell asleep.

_Maryline's POV:_

Today was the Reaping. I stood somewhere among the other girls. I looked for Bliss, she was only 13 years old and I was 14. That meant I had a bigger chance to get reaped.

I was wearing a white dress with a silver belt. My favourite clothes. Unfortunately they were only for the Reaping. I wish I could wear it every day, so that everyone could see how beautiful I am.

It took a while before everyone was standing on their places. I thought of the Hunger Games and realised I didn't even like them. The Games were cruel, I hated them.

"Ladies first," I heard. I tried to find Bliss, but couldn't find her. Then I found her, she was not very far away from me. She looked at me with confidence. I knew we were both not going to be reaped. Until I heard the name.

"Bliss Edwards."

I froze. Did they just call her name? I couldn't believe it! I saw my friend walking towards the stage slowly. "I volunteer!" I shouted.

I saw Bliss turning around in shock and looked at me and I could see she thought I was crazy. But I always liked to volunteer for people. Volunteering was exactly the thing I liked. Doing things for other people and making them love me.

"Well, it seems like we have a volunteer here!"

I smiled. "What is your name?" the lady asked. "Maryline-Suzette Cliché," I responded proudly and smiled to the rest. "And why, if I may ask, did you volunteer?"

"I like volunteering," I responded. "I can help people so that they love me. I think I'll be very good in the Hunger Games."

"And why do you think so?"

"The Capitol will love me," I responded. "I look great and they will see that. They will love me, I'll get a lot of sponsors…"

"Well, alright then, for the boys."

_Thrash' POV:_

I waited for the name and looked around. I waited and waited.

"Thrash Coriolis."

I looked up in shock. What? This couldn't be true. Was it really me? I started walking towards the stage. I tried to look very tough and not too surprised. I didn't want the rest to see I was nervous.

I looked up at the girl next to me. She was horrible and I couldn't stand her. She always got everything she wanted and never had to do a thing in her life. Actually that was good, so that I didn't have to hesitate to kill her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two tributes of District 6!"

A few minutes later I sat in the room, waiting for my family to come. First my mother and brother came into the room. "Thrash!" Bucky ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you going to die?" he asked. "I don't know," I responded. "But don't worry about me." My mother looked at me. "Thrash," she said. "I have to come back," I said. "I have to take care of you two, I can't leave you alone. What if I die? There will be no one to take care of you."

"Don't think of that, Thrash," my mother said. "I want you to win, Thrash," Bucky said. Then the Peacekeepers came. "No, I don't want to go!" Bucky cried. "Please!"

"Buchanan," my mother warned him. I was surprised. She almost never used his real name. "Thrash!" I heard my brother crying as they were taken away.

The next person who came in was Flynn. "Thrash!" Flynn said in shock as he hurried towards me. I said nothing. "Don't worry about this," Flynn said. "You are going to win this, right?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You're a good fighter, and you can use your strength."

I knew that was true. I had developed a lot of muscle because of my long work in the field. "I think you're right," I said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome," Flynn said. "I hope you'll get a lot of sponsors." "I hope so too," I said. Flynn looked back to see the Peacekeepers coming. "Good luck," was the last thing Flynn could say as he was taken away.

Then I saw Lean arriving. "Lean!" I said. I suddenly realized how much I was going to miss her. "Thrash!" Lean said with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and I held her tight. "Don't worry, Lean," I said.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. "I'll miss you too," I said. "Here," Lean gave me something and when I opened my hand I saw a heart shaped gold locket. I opened it and saw a beautiful picture of me and her.

"It's wonderful," I said. "Thank you," she said. "Thrash, you need to win. Not just for me, but also for your family."

"I know," I said. "I'll try to do my best."

"You're the best fighter I have ever seen," Lean said. "You're very good with a scythe."

"I know," I said. "But I don't know if they have a scythe in the Games."

"I'm sure you can also use another weapon," Lean said. I nodded. The Peacekeepers arrived. "I love you, Lean," was the last thing I could tell her before she was taken away.

I sighed. Finally I had been able to tell her I loved her. But now I didn't know her reaction. I sighed again.

_Maryline's POV:_

I sat in the room, waiting for my family. Then they came, both of my parents. "Maryline!" My mother said in shock and hurried towards me. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"You know what I like, don't you?" I said. "Maryline, this is really stupid," my father said. "This not an easy nice game. This is the Hunger Games. Do you even realize there is a chance you die?"

I shrugged. "So?" I asked. "I'll make everyone happy, I'll make the Capitol love me…

"Maryline, please," my mother said. "I really love you, I really do. But why, why did you do this?"

"I like volunteering. I volunteered for Bliss!"

"I know," my mother said. "But listen to your father. He's a wise man." My father nodded. "This is really, really stupid."

My parents gave me one last hug before leaving.

Next was Bliss. She ran towards me. "Bliss," I said. "Maryline!" she said. "I know you like volunteering, but why did you do this?"

"Please, shut up," I said. "You're beginning to sound like my parents."

"I'm just worried about you," she said. "Don't be, I'm fine," I said. "I hope it's nice in the Capitol. I hope that it's luxurious and that they have a lot of delicious food and things like that."

Bliss sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Maryline," she said. "Don't worry about that," I said. "I'll make everyone love me. The Capitol will love me, I'll get a lot of sponsors."

"Are you sure?" Bliss didn't sound convinced. I nodded. "Goodbye," she said before she was taken away and I was alone again.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me really happy :)**

**See you at the next reaping.**


	5. Reaping District 7

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update, but I've been really really busy. So now I have finally time to update! :D This chapter is the Reaping of D7. Remember, I still need some more tributes... O and thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy!**

_Zoë Khaled's POV (16 years)_

It was early in the morning. Today was the Reaping. I walked towards my sister's room. I knocked on her door and when I got no response I walked in. She was still asleep.

"Emmy," I whispered and tried to wake her. "Emmy, you have to wake up!" I said again when I got no response. Emmy turned around and opened her eyes. "Zoë?" she asked confused. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast," I responded and walked towards her closet to get her clothes. "I don't want to eat breakfast, I want to sleep," Emmy said. I sighed. "Come on, Emmy," I said again.

Fortunately I was already wearing my reaping clothes. A black shirt without sleeves and trousers. When we came down, I saw my parents and brothers were already downstairs.

"There you two are," my father Malke said. "Sorry," I apologized. "It was difficult to wake Emmy up." I looked at my little sister and we sat down.

There weren't a lot of things we could eat for breakfast. Even though I always asked a lot of tesserae we still didn't have enough. My parents don't have a job, so we don't have much money. My parents worry for me because of the tesserae, but it's the only way we can live. I know it means I have a bigger chance to get reaped, but I don't mind. All I want is to help my family.

"Nice clothes," my brother Jony said. "Thank you," I said. Jony was one year younger than me. I had two other brothers. Bryon, who was 19 years old, and Klov, who was 11 years old. Emmy was only 7 years old.

"Nervous?" Bryon asked. "For what?" I asked. "What do you think?" Bryon asked. "The reaping of course."

I sighed. "I'm not really nervous," I responded. "You should be," my mother Ross said. "I know," I said. "But there are so many other children. And I'm not the only one here who asked a lot of tesserae." I looked at Jony. He had also asked for tesserae, but not as many as I did.

"Zoë is right," Jony said. "There's no need to worry." My mother sighed. "Fine then," she said. "Come on, let's continue breakfast. I still have a lot of things to do."

_Torn Bronson's POV (17 years):_

"Good job, Torn!" My friend Ace said as I threw another axe. Yes, that was what we always did, axe throwing competitions. And I had become really good at it. I smiled. "Your turn," I said to Kiki.

I didn't have to go to work today because of the Reaping. Currently my work was at a lumber mill. I have to work much now, because we don't have much money. It was a long time ago that my mother and father ran a supplies store. We didn't have much money, but at least it was enough to live. But everything changed when my father became addicted to Morhpling and started to sell it on the side through the shop. This all happened when I was only 14 years old. First, when I found out, I did nothing and hid it from my mother. But then my father started forcing me to take money from our shop and I even started taking Morhpling myself. Eventually the strain of the drug and pressure from our suppliers was too much for him. My mother discovered what was going on later. So my father took all the money he could and fled. He just left us with nothing.

First I thought my mother was angry at me for not telling her earlier, but she forgave me, fortunately. she helped me kicking the habit of Morphling before it did any lasting damage. Still, we didn't have money. So we were forced to sell the shop and move into a small shack. Now I started working in the lumber yard. It's gruelling work, but I never complained. I was happy to have some work at least.

So, about the Reaping. I wore a red flannel shirt with blue jeans. I have heard of children during the Reaping who volunteered for their little brothers or sisters. But I don't have a brother or sister.

"It's almost time," Kiki said. "I know," I said. "Maybe we should go home and prepare for the Reaping," Griggs suggested. I nodded. "I'll see you later," I said and walked back to my house.

When I came home my mother was inside. I really loved my mother. Although, sometimes I wished my father came back and we could have a normal relationship. But I knew that would never happen. I would do everything for my mother, I always help her when she needs me.

"Come on," my mother said as she looked at me. "We should go, we're already late."

_Zoë Khaled's POV:_

I looked around. The Reaping was about to start any time. I stood next to my friend Marlyn. We were very good friends and were together very often. I looked around to find my other friend, Colib. Marlyn and Colib were my two best friends. I couldn't find him.

"Have you seen Colib?" I asked. Marlyn shook her head. "No," she responded. "Can you see him?" I shook my head too and continued looking for him. "There he is," I said and pointed into the distance.

"O, I see," Marlyn said. I could sense she was nervous. "Are you nervous?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I know you are," I said. She sighed. "How can you be not nervous?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I responded and looked at the stage as the Reaping began.

"Ladies first."

I looked at the stage again. It wasn't going to be me, I was sure about that. But still, I had a big chance to get reaped. I didn't know. I waited for the name to come.

"Zoë Khaled."

I froze. I didn't dare to show my real feelings. I was scared, very scared. But I didn't want anyone to see that. Slowly I walked towards the stage. As soon as I was on the stage, I looked at the other people. I was really scared now. Why was it me? I looked towards my brother. Why me?

"And now for the boys."

I waited for the boy's name. I hope it wouldn't be someone I knew, that would only be difficult.

"Torn Bronson."

_Torn's POV:_

What? I hung my head. I tried not to cry and hold back my tears. I couldn't believe it! I turned towards my friends. "I'm… I'm sorry," I whispered and then I started walking towards the stage.

I was really scared. But I couldn't cry, not here, not right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our two tributes of District 7!"

I sat in the room, alone. I heard the door opening and my mother came in. "Torn!" she said in shock and sat down next to me. Now I couldn't hold back my tears. I felt my mother's arms around me as she tried to comfort me.

"It's going to be alright," my mother whispered. I shook my head. "It's not going to be alright," I said wiping away some tears. "Don't worry, Torn," my mother told me. "You just have to calm down, that's all."

I sighed and tried to calm down. "I love you Torn," my mother said. "I love you too," I whispered and then I saw the peacekeepers coming. I didn't even have time to say goodbye before she was taken away from me.

The next person was my uncle Soren. "Uncle," I said and looked up. "Torn," my uncle said and sat down next to me. "You have a chance to win this, did you know that?"

I shook my head confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You are a good fighter," Soren responded. "You can use an axe, I know that."

I tried to smile and tried not to show him how sad I was. "I wish you good luck, Torn," my uncle said. I nodded. "Thank you," I said and he was taken away.

The next persons were my friends, Ace, Griggs and Kiki. "Torn!" My friends ran towards me. Kiki wrapped her arms around me and started crying. "I'm sorry," I said. "For what?" Griggs asked. "I didn't want to upset you," I responded.

"Torn, you have to win this!" Ace said. "I know," I said. "But I don't have a big chance."

"You have a big chance," Kiki said. "You can use an axe very well."

"Exactly the same thing my uncle said," I looked down. "I don't want you to die, Torn," Griggs said with tears in his eyes. "Me neither," I said. "I'm going to miss you all."

"I'll miss you so much, Torn," Kiki said and wiped away her tears. "Good luck, Torn," Ace said. "You are going to win this, I'm sure." And then they were taken away and I was alone again.

_Zoë's POV:_

I sat in the room, alone. First my parents came into the room. "Zoë," my mother said with tears in her eyes. I looked at my mother. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm so worried about you," my mother said. "Don't be," I said but I understood why she was worried. I was going to the Hunger Games. I certainly wasn't going to win this.

"Zoë, we love you very much, you have to know that," my father said. "I know that," I said. I tried not to cry. "You have an advantage," my mother said and tried to smile.

"What advantage?" I asked confused. "Your intelligence," my mother responded. "I'm sure you are smarter than the rest of the tributes. You're the smartest girl in your class!"

"That doesn't mean I can win the Games," I said sadly. One last time I wrapped my arms around my parents. "Take care of Emmy," I said. "We will," my father said. "We love you," my mother said. "And I'm very proud of you, Zoë."

"I love you too," and then they were taken away.

The next persons were my brothers. "Zoë," Jony ran towards me, followed by Bryon and Klov. "Jony," I said sadly. "Why you?" He asked. "And why not me? We both had tesserae."

"I don't know, Jony," I responded. "You can win, Zoë," Bryon said. "Nobody is as smart as you are." That was actually true. It was a good thing, to be smart. But it was also annoying. Some people in my class hated me because I always was too smart. So stupid.

"And you can use a bow," Klov said. I nodded. That was also true. I was really good at using a bow. I had been practicing it for a long time now, and I wanted to continue practicing.

"Come on, Zoë," Jony said. "You know, if I could, I would have taken your place." "Really?" I asked. My brother nodded. "Really," he said.

**See you at the next reaping!**


	6. Reaping: District 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm so late, but I've been really really busy. Still I hope you like this District 2 reaping, I've been working on it for more than one hour so I hope it's a little good. Enjoy!**

_Makali Laelia Rhian's POV_

I was walking through the Academy with my twin sister Kanza. We were an indentical twin and were always together. My father is trainer here at the Academy. "Hello, Makali and Kanza," I heard my father suddenly saying. "Hi," Kanza and I said together.

"You came here for training?" My father Jovin asked us. We both nodded. "Yes," I responded. "That's why we came here."

I knew training was not really necessary anymore. Tomorrow is the Reaping. We've had a competition and I had won, whilst my sister ended second. Now I know I'm the strongest tribute in whole District 2, so I had a plan. I was going to volunteer tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is the Reaping," Kanza said. "I know," I said. "Shall we start training?" She nodded. "Alright," she said and walked towards the weapons.

I also noticed Tullia was here. Tullia was my best friend, we had known each other since we were still very young. And we always train together.

"Hi, Mac," Tullia said. "Hi," I said. "You came here for training too?" She nodded. "Of course," she said. "Even though I know you're going to volunteer tomorrow, I still want to train with you.

Meanwhile I had found a mace. That was my favourite weapon. I always had one with me. I could use other weapons if I had to, but this one was my favourite. Instead of Tullia, her favourite weapon was a bow. And she was really good at it, but not better than me.

"I'm sure I can win the Games," I said with confidence. "Are you sure?" Kanza asked me. I nodded. "Of course," I responded. "I'm not just going to volunteer because I'm the strongest competitor of District 2 but I'm also going to volunteer because my love for the Hunger Games."

Kanza smiled as she took her weapon as well. "Come on, let's train," she said and we started fighting. Kanza and I were both really good fighters, we had always trained together so we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. For example I had weak left hip and often had to take my weight off it.

Kanza knew this and that was why she sometimes was as good as me. I'm also glad I'm very flexible and have contortionist abilities. That's why I always can dodge myh opponents' moves.

We continued fighting for fifteen minutes when Kanza started feeling tired. And I started to feel pain in my left hip. "Maybe we should stop now," Kanza suggested. "No!" I said harsh. "We can still continue."

"But I'm really getting tired now, we're already fighting 15 minutes."

"So?" I asked. I just wanted to fight, I just wanted to train for the Games. But when I saw how exhausted she looked, I decided to stop as well. "Fine, we'll stop," I said and placed down my weapons.

"You did very well, both of you," Jovin said. "Thanks," we both said. "I'm really proud of you," my father smiled. My father could be very proud of us sometimes, but also be very strict. He had never got the chance to enter the Hunger Games, so he wants us to enter.

"It's already late," Kanza said. "Maybe we should go home." I nodded. "Yes, good idea," I said as we started walking. "Come on, let's go."

_Achilleus Jarvis' POV_

I was busy with training when I heard someone approaching. I immediately turned around and pointed my sword at the approaching person. But when I saw who it was, I removed my sword. It was Ryker again. He was my best friend even though he was only eleven years old. He always admiringly watches me when I'm training. I always advise him to resent the Capitol.

"You're doing really good," Ryker said with a big smile. "Thank you, Ryker," I said. "Once when you're as old as me you'll be a good warrior too."

Ryker smiled. "I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever," I said proudly. I always trained at the Career Academy. I trained every day. But sometimes I had to work in the basement as a blacksmith of my own house. Thinking of that, I realised it was time. I hadn't noticed it was already so late.

"I'm sorry, Ryker," I said. "But it's already late and I have to go." "Can I come to you tomorrow again?" Ryker asked. I shook my head. "It's Reaping tomorrow, remember?"

"O," Ryker said. "I almost forgot!" I smiled and started walking away. "Maybe I'll still see you tomorrow," I said and I walked back home.

When I came home it was silence. Of course, I lived only with my father. My mother had deceased. I didn't like my father, Odius. He was abusive and abused me sometimes. I really hated him, but he was the only family member I had left. A long time ago he had carved the District 2 symbol on my back with a dagger to show his loyalty to the Capitol. But I resent the Capitol for their treachery.

When I continued walking through the house, I was glad my father wasn't at home. Sometimes he could be gone for days. A few weeks ago I hadn't seen him for a week, and I was really happy with that. Sometimes we barely spoke. And today, he was not at home either.

I sighed and walked towards my room and searched for my reaping clothes. I wondered if I still fit them. I looked outside and saw it was already becoming dark. Maybe it was better if I went to sleep right now, I wanted to wake up tomorrow early to train some more and perhaps I could see Ryker one last time.

_Makali Laelia Rhian's POV_

The next morning I woke up early. I hadn't slept much last night. And I had a reason for that. Adrenaline always keeps me awake. Most people think that's weird, but for me it's very normal.

I was already downstairs when the rest of my family came. "You're up early," Kanza said. "I know," I said. "I couldn't sleep." I started pacing up and down the room.

"Come on, Mac," my mother Liva said. "Sit down and eat breakfast." I sighed. I always started pacing up and down when I was nervous. I was nervous for the Reaping. I didn't know why. The Hunger Games was my life and I live for them.

During breakfast I ate as much as I could, surprised by how hungry I was. I knew my father was already at the Academy, at this time there were still people who wanted to train some more before the Reaping.

"Shouldn't you go to the Academy?" My mother asked. I shook my head. "No, I have already trained enough," I said. "When I come in that Arena I'm just going to kill them all."

"I know you can do that," my mother said. I smiled.

After breakfast I decided to get my reaping clothes. A few minutes later I was dressed in the same clothes as Kanza. I wore a white, short dress that showed off my toned figure and looked beautiful with my skin. My dress was fitted at the top, with two straps, and flowed out into a short skirt. And it matched with my brown sandals. My hair was down and curled. I smiled as my sister as I saw she looked exactly the same.

"You're ready?" Kanza asked. I nodded. "Come on," I said as I walked towards the door. "We should go."

_Achilleus Jarvis' POV_

It was still early in the morning when I woke up. I hadn't slept much last night and decided to get out of bed. I walked downstairs and noticed my father still wasn't home. I made some breakfast for myself, which I quickly ate, and then I hurried towards the Academy.

It was very quiet at the Academy and it was still dark outside. But I knew Ryker would already be there. When I opened the door to the Academy, there was nobody inside, except for the trainer, Jovin Rhian.

"You're early, Achilleus," he said as he saw me approaching. I smiled. "Yes, I know," I said. "But it's never too early for fighting and training."

"You're right," Jovin agreed with me. "Have you seen Ryker?" I asked him. Jovin shook his head. "Ryker?" I called. Then suddenly from a corner I saw him approaching me.

"Why are you so early?" I asked him. "I wanted to see you training," Ryker responded shyly. I smiled. "You want to see me again?" I looked at Jovin who took his sword. "Come on, let's train," he said.

We continued training for one more hour and then I stopped because it was time. "I'm sorry, Ryker," I said. "But the Reaping will start soon so I have to go."

"You look good," Ryker noticed as he looked at my Reaping clothes. He was right. I wore a modern black tuxedo, a slate grey dress pants and black dress shoes. "Thank you, Ryker," I said. "Maybe I'll see you soon again." But I knew that was a lie. I was going to volunteer and then I wasn't going to see him again until the Games were finished.

_Makali LAelia Rhian's POV_

I stood among a lot of other girls. I stood next to Kanza and next to Tullia. I could see Septima somewhere on the right side. I really hated her and she hated me and Kanza. She only hated us because we were better fighters then her and that our father was a trainer at the Academy. It was really stupid, she was just jealous. Most of the times I just try to avoid her, but that's not very easy sometimes.

The tree of us were very quiet. We didn't know what to say. The Reaping was starting to get bored. Every year I had to hear the same speech. So we just waited.

"Now, for the girls." Everyone waited in silence.

"Nathara Onagh."

"I volunteer!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, but they were not really surprised. Every year there were people who wanted to volunteer. I proudly walked towards the stage.

"And, what is your name?"

"Makali Laelia Rhian," I responded. "Ah, well, why did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered because I'm the strongest competitor from District 2. And even if I wasn't, I would have volunteered anyway because of my love for the Hunger Games."

"Alright, and now for the boys."

_Achilleus Jarvis' POV_

I stood there, among the boys when I heard Makali's name. I knew that name, but I didn't really know who she really was. The only thing I knew was that she was the daughter of my trainer, Jovis. He was her father, he had told me once about her and I knew she had a twin sister.

I waited nervously for the name. But actually I had no reason to be nervous, I was going to volunteer anyway.

"Rodric Seith."

I looked up at the small little 12-years old boy walking towards the stage. "I volunteer!" I shouted and quickly walked towards the stage. There I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"What's your name? And why did you volunteer?"

"My name is Achilleus Jarvis," I responded proudly. "And I have a good reason for volunteering. I want to be remembered forever as the greatest warrior who ever lived."

I felt everyone staring at me. "Well, that's good. Ladies and gentlemen, our District 2 tributes!"

A few minutes later I sat in the room, waiting for visitors. But I knew there was nobody that would come. I had no idea where my father was, and even if my father knew I had volunteered, he wouldn't have come anyway. I sighed and looked around in the room. I'm sure that my other district partner Makali had a lot of visitors.

But I didn't care. I was going to win this, I was going to be a victor of the Hunger Games. And not only a victor, but also the best warrior who has every lived.

_Makali Laelia Rhian's POV_

I sat in the room, waiting for my friends and family to come. First my parents came in. "Makali, I'm so proud of you," my father immediately said. "Thank you, dad," I said. "You did very well, Makali," my mother said. Kanza sat down next to me. "I'm worried about you, Mac," she said.

"Why?" I asked surprised. "You know I'm a good fighter, right?"

She nodded. "Of course I know," she said. "But there is still a chance you might die."

I laughed. "Of course, but I'll just make an ally with the other Careers and then…"

"I wish you very good luck, Makali," my father said. "Thank you," I said again. "I'm going to miss you, Mac," Kanza said and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you too," I said.

"You know your district partner?" My father asked. I shook my head. "I've only seen him once at the Academy, why do you ask?"

"He came to me for training this morning," my father told me. "O," I said. "I didn't know. How is he?"

"He's a very nice person, and a really good fighter," my father responded. "You should watch out for him. "I will, father," I said and then they were taken away.

Then Tullia came in. "Tullia!" I said. "Makali!" Tullia said and sat down next to me. "You know, I'm sure Septima is really angry right now."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm sure she is," I said. "She was so sure she was going to win that competition, but she lost. And now she's really angry."

"You're going to win this, right?" Tullia asked. I nodded. "Of course," I said. "That's why I volunteered. "Good luck, Mac," she said before she left.

Then Boyle came in. Boyle Salcatti was my trainer. He first saw me when I was only five years old. He could see my potential. Boyle is a Victor, he had won the Hunger Games before, so he knows what to do. He always paid more attention to me and for me he feels like a grandfather. He loves me and I love him in a family-bond way. He has taught me everything I know so far.

"I'm proud of you, Makali," Boyle said. I smiled. "Thank you," I said.

Boyle Salcatti-59-TrainerBoyle first saw Makali when she was five and on the first day, He could see her potential. Boyle is a Victor and he knows what to do. Boyle always paid more attention to Makali and he's like her grandfather. He loves her and he loves him in a family-bond way. He has taught her everything she knows.

"The only problem is my hip," I said. "What if it starts hurting during the Games?"

"Then you just have to continue, you can't stop," Boyle said. "You don't have to give up then."

"I know," I said. "And don't worry about other tributes who are twice your size, you can kill them easily," Boyle said. I smiled. He was right, sometimes I could defeat people bigger than me. "And you're very smart," Boyle continued. "I'm going to kill them all," I said to him.

Boyle smiled. "Of course you are," he said. "I wish you all the luck in the world, Makali." And then I was left alone.

**So, what did you think? I still need more tributes. All the girls are already taken, so I still need a boy from D3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. If you want to send a tribute, I would really appreciate it :) I really need some more tributes otherwise I can't continue and can't write the next chapter. Please review**


	7. Reaping District 10

**_Hi everyone, I know it's late and I hope you all are still reading this story. I stopped writing this for a time because I didn't have any Districts with both tributes. But now I got a D10 male (thanks so much for it) and so here is the D10 reaping. It's a little bit shorter than usual, but that's because today I really didn't feel like writing. I didn't feel like writing this whole week, but still here's the next chapter. Enjoy it! (Who's going to watch the Eurovision Song contest tonight? I'm going to!)_**

_August Chicore's POV:_

I walked through the house. We had a quite big house here, because we were rich. Tomorrow the Reaping would be held, like every year. The Games are horrible. No one but myself deserves it to be send into the Games this year.

I hate the Hunger Games. I have known people who were send into it and never came back. One of them was my mother's sister. She died in the Hunger Games when I was still a child.

At home I noticed there was nobody at home. Of course, my parents were working. They have their own large livestock factory which was given to them as a reward of accusing a rebel. My parents don't do much work themselves, they only work on the administrative side. They always hire workers to do the manual labor.

I do some work myself to, which I'm going to do now. Me and my siblings, Blye and Osier, do the physical work. We herd the cattle, feed the animals. And that's all because our parents want us to grow strong and healthy.

I found my sister Blye and my brother Osier outside. They were waiting for me. "There you are," Blye said. "Come on, we should go to the cattle," Osier said.

I really enjoyed being with my brother and sister. I had no other good friends except for them. Of course I had no other friends, everyone here at District 10 hated our family. We had all grown up with the idea that the Capitol is good. We had to be loyal and respectful. We are rich, but that is all because we get a lot of rewards for reporting thieves and rebels.

A long time ago I was taught to report any crime to the Peacekeepers. We report crimes, and we get money for it, so we can live a good life. But many people in District 10 see us as the slaves of the Capitol.

But I never report crimes. Once I had reported the crime of a boy, who was as old as me. He was a thief, and I reported him. But I didn't know he would be executed. They killed him in front of me, I could see it happen. I was so shocked after that, that I never reported a crime again. It was horrible.

I am a murderer. I'm sure of that. Everyone in District 10 calls us murderers. And it's true, we always report crimes and make sure that people die. I think I've started hating myself. All the children in my class hate me.

I'm sure I can be a very nice person, but no one gives me the chance to act nice so they don't know how I can be.

At the end of the day I decided to go back home. My parents were already there. Fortunately I didn't have school today. I hate school, all my classmates are bullying and hating me. I always like being at home, with my Blye and Osier.

"There you are," my mother Roan said. I could smell dinner was ready. We had delicious food every day, we had a lot of money. But I still think it's stupid that my parents don't want to share a thing of it with other people. Another reason why everyone hates us so much.

_Essie Leather's POV:_

I sat high up in a tree, like I usually did in my free time. Next to me sat my friend Marion Glade. She was 17, just like me. Finally, a moment I didn't have work to do. I usually am very busy. I have three jobs: I work on a farm in the morning, I work at the butcher shop after lunch, and in the evening I work as a nanny. But tonight I didn't have to go there, fortunately.

I'm usually a hard worker and always try to do my best. "Essie?" Marion next to me asked. I looked up. "Yes?" I asked. "Maybe we should go home, it's getting dark," my friend responded.

I nodded and carefully climbed down the tree. I was a good tree climber. I've been climbing since I was a child. I suddenly realized how late it was. My mother must have been worried! Quickly I started walking away.

"I see you tomorrow!" Marion called after me. But I gave no response and continued running towards the house.

"There you are," my mother sounded worried. "I'm sorry," I apologised. "I forgot the time."

"That's alright," my mother said. "Dinner's ready."

I sat down next to my mother. We were the only two here. My father died in a stampede of loose animals when I was only thirteen years old. I always had to help my mother around the house. My mother is really struggling to pay all the bills and maybe we could lose our house. That's why I'm always helping my mother. She can't do all this work alone. First we had father, but now he's dead so he can't help us anymore.

After dinner I realised how tired I was. "I think I'm going to bed early," I told my mother. She nodded. "Alright," she said. "Have you already found your clothes for tomorrow?"

"No," I responded. "But I'm going to find them right now."

My mother smiled at me. "Good night, Essie," she said before I walked away. "Good night," I continued walking upstairs.

As soon as I came upstairs I started looking for my reaping clothes. A jeans and a blue sweatshirt. I really loved those clothes. But I couldn't wear them very often, they were only for the Reaping.

As soon as I found them I decided to go to sleep immediately. I lay down in my bed and quickly fell asleep.

_August Chicore's POV_

I stood among the boys of District 10. It was very quiet and the Reaping was about to begin. I searched for Osier and Blye. I found Osier and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back. My brother and sister meant a lot to me.

There is a chance one of us gets reaped. Something always tells me that the Capitol isn't good. The Capitol loves us, but that doesn't mean that we are safe. It doesn't mean we have no chance to get reaped.

"Ladies first."

_Essie Leather's POV_

I stood there among the other girls. I stood next to Marion. I didn't want to get reaped. The Hunger Games are cruel. No one deserves it to be send to it. It's unfair.

I waited for the name. I didn't want to listen.

"Essie Leather."

What? I couldn't believe it. They said my name, didn't they? No, I don't want to go into the Games. But wait, perhaps this isn't so bad. If I win the Games, I have enough money!

I slowly walked towards the stage, feeling nervous because of all the people staring at me.

"And now for the boys."

_August Chicore's POV_

"Sam Ramzi."

It was silence. I looked towards the 12-years old boy slowly and nervously walking towards the stage. It was unfair. He didn't deserve it to be send into the Games. I didn't hesitate.

"I volunteer!"

I saw the boy looking at me in shock, but I could also see he was surprised. And happy. It's me who deserves it to be send into the Games, not him. Finally I could do something good.

"Who are you?"

"August Chicore," I responded.

"Why did you volunteer?"

I was silent for a moment before answering. "I want to do something good," I responded. I felt everyone staring at me and tried to look at my brother and sister. "And I wanted to save the boy who was reaped."

"Ladies, and gentlemen. The two tributes of District 10!"

_Essie Leather's POV_

I sat in the room, waiting for my visitors. I knew there was only coming one person. My mother. She came into the room in shock.

"Mother, you have to calm down!" I said as I saw her starting hyperventilating. "Essie!" My mother was really in shock.

"I'm going to be alright, mother," I said. "I'm going to win this and if I win, we're going to have enough money, don't you realise that?"

My mother stopped hyperventilating. "But you can't win," she protested.

"Of course I can win," I said. "I'm sure and I'll try to do my best."

"I don't want to lose you," my mother said sadly.

"I don't want to lose you too," I said. "And I'm not going to lose you, I'll come back, I promise you."

"Are you sure?" My mother didn't seem to believe me.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But as I said before, I'll try to do everything I can do, alright?"

My mother slowly nodded as she wiped away some of her tears. "Don't cry, I'm going to be fine," I said. She nodded again.

"I love you, Essie," she said. "I love you too," I said and she was taken away from me.

_August Chicore's POV_

I sat in the room when my family came in. Both of my parents, and Osier and Blye.

My parents looked angry. But why? I hadn't done anything wrong. "August," my mother Roan said. "What were you thinking?"

"Do you seriously think you can win these Games?"

"I…," I wanted to say but I was cut off by my father.

"No," Shire said. "I don't want you to go into those Games. I don't want you! Why did you do that? And don't tell me you just did it to make you a better person!"

"I'm really disappointed, August," Roan said. "Do you realise you're going to die?"

"I can win," I said. "Do you think so?" Shire asked.

I looked at Osier and Blye who hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I can make my own decisions now. I'm old enough for that. And I still have a chance to win."

"I don't think so," Osier said. "But still, I wish you good luck, brother."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said. "I'm going to miss you," Blye said and pulled her arms around me.

I gave her a hug. "I love you," I said. "I love you all." And then they were taken away.

**_Ok, now I need more tributes otherwise I won't be able to write the next Reaping..._**


End file.
